The Braxtons Life
by Rebecca95
Summary: Set after Kyle ends up in hospital, Brax finds a long lost son, Ricky is Preg, Heath & Bianca have there happy ever after and Casey is getting back to his normal self an Kyle is very much in love with Phoebe
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

It has been two weeks since Kyle left the hospital, the Braxtons are trying to get life back to normal Kyle and Phoebe were sitting at the table with Casey an Brax waiting for Ricky to finish making dinner for everyone.

Brax decided they all needed to sit down and have a nice family dinner to welcome Kyle home the right way, Ricky had agreed and pointed to them all "I want you all here"

Ricky had finished, making the food an now They were all waiting on Heath, and Bianca and baby Harley ever since they have all become a real family, they hardly ever see them Ricky wasn't to pleased she had been cooking all day, for this dinner even thought she was feeling under the weather and health and Bianca hadn't even turned up on time.

Ricky was about to tell everyone to start eating when, there were a few knocks at the door Ricky raised her eyebrow at Brax who smirked at her and struggled

"Better late then never" Brax then stood up and walked to the door with Ricky fallowing after him to give them a piece of her mind on been late, Brax pulled open the door "Dude why" But he didn't finish his sentence when Brax saw a middle aged woman stood there with what looks like a 8 year old boy "Can I help you" Brax wondered as he let them inside

"Mr Daryl Braxton" The kind middle aged woman asked, Brax nodded as he looked back at the boy "I'm Rosalyn Graham. This is Isaac Braxton" She told them as she pushed the lad forward "He's your son"

"excuse me" Braxton asked as he looked from the younger who now looked scared and looked like he was going to start crying, Casey, Kyle and Phoebe were stood by the door watching in shock while Ricky was walking towards Isaac "I don't have a son"

"You sure do Mr Braxton, a woman named Haily Jones died in a hit and run, leaving this young boy alone involving us to find his father, she told Isaac to find a Mr Daryl Braxton because he was his father" Rosalyn told them as she passed over his things and a piece of paper "I need you to sign this so they know he's with you" Brax signed the paper still in shock an passed it back "Good day to you" An with that she was gone

Heath and Bianca came through the door smiling so brightly while holding little Harley who was snoozing, Brax glared up at them while taking Isaac's things into Casey's room, when he came back he looked at his new son who was cuddled up to Ricky

"Case he will have to stay in your room for now" Brax told the youngest brother, Casey nodded as he looked at his new nephew who was now asleep. Brax when over and picked him up and took him to his new room

"What did we miss" Heath asked as he put Harley down, Ricky glared at them as she stood up and went back to the kitchen to rewarm up the food she made, Brax come back into the room

"You missed a social worker bringing my new found son" Brax moaned as he through himself onto the sofa, Heath stared at the door his nephew when through "Can't believe I have a son with someone I slept with once. I don't even remember her" Brax whispered as Ricky sat next to him and kissed his forehead

"Id hope you don't remember her" Ricky whispered back cheekily, she couldn't believe he had a son, that thought made her think back to what the doctor told her a couple of days ago, also the reason why she wanted this dinner so she could tell them all, Brax looked at her and winked making Ricky blush

"Can't believe I have another nephew" Casey muttered as he shook his head an sat down at the table, Phoebe and Kyle nodded along with him Heath was still in shock, Bianca took out Harley and passed him to Ricky who wanted to hold him a little

Bianca took Ricky's hand and lead her towards the kitchen and looked her in the eyes, "Have you told Brax yet" Bianca wondered as she took back Harley who was getting upset

"I can't not with all this going on. I can't tell him I'm pregnant" Ricky whispered as a few tears rolled down her face


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Ricky rolled over and cuddled into Brax's chest when she heard the bedroom door open she opened her eyes expecting to see Casey stood there telling them he was off, to work or to surf but she found Isaac, stood there looking scared Ricky looked out of the window and saw the sun was high so it had to be around 8:00 in the morning she, looked back at him

"Hey, why don't you go get dressed and I'll make us some breakfast" Ricky muttered to Isaac while yawing Isaac nodded an ran off to get dressed, Ricky got out of the comfy bed and started picking out the cloths for the day she started striping not expecting Brax to be watching

"Well that's a nice sight for the morning" Brax muttered while snuggling in the covers smelling in Ricky's smell "Why are you up this early" Brax wondered as he tried to go back to sleep not ready to get up yet

"Going to feed Isaac, he come in not long ago. You want any breakfast" Ricky wondered as she put on the dress she picked out an a pair of sandals, Brax smiled and nodded once she was ready she leaned over and give him a quick kiss "I love you" she whispered while walkign out the door

When she got to the kitchen, she saw Isaac sitting at the table nervously as he looked at the pictures around him Ricky smiled an shook her head as she thought about how much he looked like Casey when he was younger

"So you want some pancakes" Ricky asked as she got a frying pan out, Isaac jumped not realising she was in the room he looked at her

"Yes please" Isaac whispered as he looked down at the table then looked back up "Strawberry please" he whispered again trying not to be cheeky, Ricky smiled at him and stroked his head

"Will do kid. Watch this when your uncles and dad smell these they will come running" Ricky whispered to the kid who was now looking around waiting for it to happen, first one to emerge was Casey but that's not surprising when he was an early bird

"What are you doing up this early, Ricky not that I mind I love your cooking" Casey told her with a cheeky grin, Ricky looked up and shook her head at him "She has mad cooking skills" Casey told Isaac who's getting more excited to eat the food

"I'm up this early because this little man was hungry." Ricky muttered to Casey while kissing Isaac's head

"You didn't have to get up miss I could have waited" Isaac whispered started to feel guilty Ricky looked up from flipping to Isaac she walked over an knelt in from of him

"You can wake me any time. Weather its to tell us, about nightmares or that your hungry day or night I don't mind never be guilty your family now" Ricky told him with a very stern voice, Isaac looked up to see his dad and four others stood there watching, "Well looks like the hole family is here" Ricky muttered to him while smiling an started finishing the breakfast

everyone took at seat at the table and looked at Isaac who was starting to feel nervous he looked at Ricky who smiled at him she walked over an put down the load of pancakes in the middle an put a special, tray in front of Isaac then when an sat on Brax's lap

"Why don't we introduce ourself since where all family" Bianca said as she leaned forward and held out her hand "I'm Bianca his wife" She muttered while pointing to Heath who went next

"I'm ya Uncle Heath an this is Harley my boy your cousin" Heath told Isaac who was leaning over to see the baby who was snuggled in Heaths arms he smiled and held his hand

"Hi Harley" Isaac whispered pulling, away an looking at Phoebe who smiled at him an waved making him laugh

"I'm Phoebe" then nudged Kyle who was still staring at him Kyle leaned forward an held out his hand

"I'm Kyle, I know what its like to be an outsider little man these are really great people the best I know" Kyle told him as he shook his hand, Isaac looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"How do you know what I feel" Isaac muttered giving him the Braxton glare making them all laugh

"Yep ya a Braxton. I know because a few months ago I knew new to this family they are great we are great give us a chance" Kyle muttered back as he pulled away and picked up some food like the rest of them did an started eating


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Isaac was sitting at the table, watching his new family finishing of the rest of the food Ricky had mad he couldn't believe how much they eat he only had three pancakes an was full where as everyone else kept packing it away.

except Ricky who after one pancake has been in the bathroom throwing up ever since, Isaac was starting to get worried about her but Brax his dad had told he got her an has been holding her hair back ever since he kept looking from the bathroom to the people at the table an back again

"Hey Isaac she's okay" Bianca told him as she picked up Harley an started rocking him because he was starting to get fussy an upset, he looked at them an nodded as Ricky come out of the bathroom with Brax following after her

"Ricky I really think ya need to see the doctor" Brax moaned as he grabbed her hand an turned her to look at him, Brax was starting to get very worried about her she, had been having dizzy spells an been sick for a around a month now, Brax didn't know if he could handle losing her if something bad was wrong with her

"I'm fine Brax, I think I've just picked up some kind of bug ill take some tablets an I'll go lie down" Ricky muttered feeling tired at that moment, Ricky picked up to tablets making sure they were baby safe once she had, the right ones and water she stroked Isaac's head an leaned up an kissed Brax "Make sure you take him out, don't keep him cooped up have a boys day or something" Ricky told them all she looked at Brax, Isaac, Kyle, Heath and Casey.

Ricky looked at Brax hoping, he would Brax looked at him brothers who were all nodding looking happy to know they will be having a great boys day out, Isaac looked around an started getting excited Ricky, smiled an kissed Brax again then went to bedroom an lied down

"Ya dad is a great man" Ricky whispered while stroking her stomach before falling into a deep sleep

Bianca watched Ricky walk to the bedroom before looking at the boys who were now all cuddled around each other, talking about what they wanted to do

"Here Heath, take Harley to. I have a few things that need sorting about with this transfer. Phoebe ill text you when am finished an ill meet ya at the beach" Bianca told her husaband who was still trying to get her to take it, but she never was, Bianca had made up her mind an that is to stay in summer bay with her family.

Bianca then looked at Phoebe who was nodding while hugging Kyle who was still lipmign a bit Bianca then passed over the baby who started whimpering after been moved, she then kissed Heath an quickly left before he could stop her

"She did that on purpose" Heath moaned as he put his head in his hand while rocking his son who had finally gone back to sleep

"Ya should be happy Heath, she is staying for ya" Brax said as he batted Heath on the back, Heath looked at him an smiled

"Ya right she's staying for us" Heath whispered as a huge smile pulled up onto his face, he stood up an put his son into his car seat "Well what are we waiting for. Lets go have some fun" Heath yelled as he quickly walked out of the house with the lads running after him Brax looked down at Isaac

"Ya going to enjoy is here son" Brax muttered as he picked him up and threw him onto his back and ran after his brothers leaving behind a laughing Phoebe

"Enjoy boys" She yelled after them then when to take a shower an get ready for the day knowing it was going to be a good one, it was finally all looking up


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Brax was stood by the counter looking at his family, he was so happy his family welcomed Isaac with open arms, Irene came over an stood next to him

"What can I get ya Brax" Irene wondered as she got out the coffee knowing he would want that,

"The usual that us Braxton lads get. Also I need, a cheese burger and fries and a coke please" Brax told Irene who nodded while raising an eyebrow "What" Brax wondered

"Who is the young one" Irene said as she passed the order to Chris who waved at Brax before sorting out the orders

"That young handsome, lad is my new found son" Brax told her with a very huge proud smile, Irene had to smile with how happy Brax looked

"Awe really didn't know ya had a son. What's his name" Irene asked as she passed him the food with a huge smile

"I didn't know either. Found out yesterday when, social services brought him to our house his name is Isaac" Brax told her as he started walking towards the table his family had occupied

When he put the food down, everyone dived in and got there orders Brax looked at Isaac who was sat waiting patiently Brax passed him his food and sat next to him

"So Isaac have ya enjoyed it so far" Heath asked the younger Braxton who was stuffing his face, so far they have been teaching Isaac to surf an like a Braxton he took to it like a fish

"Yeah it was awesome. Can we do it again" Isaac asked as he finished off his cheese burger, the lads were about to answer when Casey, Kyle's mobiles went off

"Hello. OK OK am on my way" both the Braxton lads said as they finished there conversion, Brax looked at them waiting for them to explain even Heath was waiting

"Got a delivery am the only one who can sign it off" Kyle told them, as he stood up and threw on his bag and left for work an then Casey stood up one he had finished his coke

"I've got some one complaining and they want to speak to me so ill see you all back at the house. Enjoy rest of ya day Isaac" Casey muttered while messing up the young Braxtons head, Isaac watched them go then looked back at his dad an uncle

"So Isaac how would ya feel about going on a boat ride and seeing the island" Heath asked as he finished feeding Harley

"That sounds great" Isaac told them with a very happy smile, Brax had to smile every time Isaac smiled because it always remained him, of a young Casey

For the next few hours Health, Brax, Isaac and Harley rented a boat an took it all the way around the island Brax an Heath pointed out all the different things on the island Isaac loved every second of the day, Isaac even had the chance to hold Harley which he loved even more, Brax watched them and really wished at that moment that Ricky was having his child,

"maybe that's why she been ill" Brax wondered then started thinking maybe he should talk to her when he got home, Heath looked at Brax while bringing the boat to shore

"What you talking about" Heath wondered as he put Harley into, car seat and bringing him onto the beach, Brax helped Isaac off then looked at Heath

"Ricky. I was just thinking maybe the reason she's been sick she might be pregnant" Brax told him as they started walking to the cars to go home

"Ya think" Heath muttered, as he strapped in Harley an Brax strapped in Isaac who had fallen asleep

"I'll find out when I get home" Brax told him as he started driving towards the house


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

When Brax and Heath reached the house they pulled there sleeping son's out of the car, Brax couldn't believe he had an 8 year old son an that Ricky could be pregnant with another one of his children

A smile crawled up onto his face when he started, wishing and hoping Ricky was having his child a little one of them with her hair and pout on the lips and the Branston temper, Heath opened the door for them

When they walked through the door, they saw Phoebe, Bianca sitting on the sofa paining there toe nails while Kyle and Casey were playing on the ps3

Brax looked around for Ricky but couldn't find her, Brax went into Isaac's room and lied him down and tucked him in and then when to find the love of his life

"Hey case have you seen Ricky" Brax asked as he stood in front of the TV that his brothers were looking at, Casey looked up at him realising he was there

"Nope I think she's still sleeping" Casey told him as he looked back at screen "Move Brax" Casey told him as he tried to push him out of the way

Brax started walking towards the bedroom to find Ricky sitting up in bed reading her magazine then looked up, at Brax who was just leaning ageist the wall watching her Ricky had to smile, at him

"Hey there beautiful you been in bed all day" Brax wondered as he closed the bedroom door then took of his shoes, and shirt then climbed onto the bed with Ricky who snuggled into him

"Yeah I've had a headache and felt sick" Ricky told him as she leaned up and give him a sweet kiss

Brax leaned back an looked at her and noticed she, looks a little pale and very sickly he started worrying that maybe she isn't pregnant that she is just ill

"Okay sweetie. Is there anything you want to tell me" Brax asked as he stroked her head, Ricky looked up at him with wonder on her face

"Like what" Ricky hoped that worry was out of her voice, Brax noticed it anyway and raised an eyebrow "Okay so there is something I wanted to tell you but, I wanted to wait till all this craziness was out of the way" Ricky told him as she hid into his chest, Brax was really starting to hope it was about been pregnant, and not going to tell him she's about to die

"So come on then babe tell me" Brax told her as he kissed her forehead an then pulled away so they are looking in the eyes of each other

"I'm pregnant" Ricky told him with a scared smile, Brax let out a huge breath and fell back on to the bed with a huge smile

"Thank god" Brax yelled and then sat up and pulled her into his arms "I love ya so much Ricky" Brax muttered while kissing her everywhere

"Ya happy about this" Ricky asked as she pulled away to look at him In the eye she had been so worried about him finding out about the baby, and now she can see how happy he is about it she feels stupid about been worried

"I am more then happy Ricky. I had a feeling you might be pregnant, and then when I saw you was really sick, I started thinking that you were die and maybe you didn't want to tell me" Brax told Ricky who was now staring at him in shock

"You thought I was going to die" Ricky asked with a raised eyebrow, and stood up from the bed an changed into shorts and T-shirt

"ya I did. I'm so happy your not" Brax whispered as he came up behind, her and put his arms around her and started stroking her stomach "I'm so happy we are having a little one of us" Brax said while kissing her ear and re-cuddled her to him while leading her to the bed again

Brax pulled her into his arms and lied them down, he leaned down and kissed her lips passionately Ricky, cuddled into his chest "I love ya Brax"

"Love ya to Rick" Brax whispered back before stroking her stomach "Daddy loves ya" then kissed her head and they both fell asleep in each others arms to see what tomorrow would bring


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Brax was shocked, awake by shouting of his two idiot brothers Brax looked out the window and saw the sun was high in the sky an then he looked at the clock, an saw it was half seven

"God they are adults and they act like children" he growled to himself then looked down at Ricky who was looking at him with a glare "What"

"Get out there and tell them to shut up or I will hurt them. Ya child needs more rest" Ricky growled to him as she rolled over and took the covers making him have to get out of bed

"I'm going" Brax groaned and started walking angrily to the kitchen where Casey and Kyle were arguing over the last bit of breakfast

"I had it first Casey" Kyle yelled while taking the, box back Casey rolled his eyes and took it back and pointed to the name

"who's name is that MINE so this box is mine" Casey yelled back and before Kyle could yell any more Brax took the box of them making them both groan

"OI you idiot's stop the bloody yelling" Brax yelled at the lads who are his brothers but sometimes Brax is more of a dad with all the fights he brakes up "Ya woke us up over bloody breakfast when there is bread in the cupboard" He held up the box "This is now left for Isaac. Any more yelling ya both out with no breakfast Ricky needs sleep" Brax told him idiot brothers

"Ricky can speak for herself" Ricky sleepy said from the door way, as she rubbed her eyes while stroking her stomach "Your niece or nephew need sleep so guys shut the yell up" Ricky muttered before shutting the door to hers an Brax's room

"She's pregnant" Casey muttered while looking at Brax who, was staring at his room Brax was getting ready to go into the room and cuddle her when he looked back at his brothers with a huge smile

"Dame straight she is" Brax told them before he pointed at them "So do as she tells ya keep quite. If Isaac gets up, while your still here give him the rest of the breakfast please and thank you" Brax then went into his and Ricky's room he closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed that Ricky was trying to sleep in

"They keeping quite now" Ricky asked with a yawn, as she pulled him into the bed with her and cuddled into him

"Ya they wouldn't want to stress out there new niece or nephew. Also told them if Isaac gets up they must feed him, so we get a few more hours rest" Brax whispered into her ear, and cuddled to her Ricky, leaned up and kissed him

"There are some reasons why I love you" Ricky told him into a joking matter, Brax looked down at her in shock and then started tickling her

"Ya cheeky woman. I love ya Ricky so much, I promise I will be here for you and our child from now on its me, ya, our child and Isaac" Brax told her with so much passion in his voice, Ricky looked into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth and she could tell by one look that he was telling the truth, and that brought tears to her eyes

"I love ya to Darryl Braxton so much an so does our child, and of course Isaac is part of our life now an Brax I already love him like a son he is so much like ya" Ricky muttered with so much love in her voice

"And soon babe. Isaac will look at you like a mother" he said as he re kissed her and cuddled her deeply to him not wanting her to go anywhere

"I hope so" Ricky whispered he looked at her an saw her eyes were closed, he knew she would be back asleep in a second Brax kissed her forehead and snuggled into, the pillow and fell back asleep dreaming of his family


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

little Isaac was sitting in the living room watching TV when his new found dad come into the kitchen and started making food, Isaac was watching all of his movements he could tell he was making him, and his girlfriend Ricky some food, Brax started to feel like someone was watching him an he saw his son was watching him

"Hey Isaac how are ya today" Brax wondered as he finished the two omelets he was making for him and Ricky, he put the plates down and filled up two glasses with orange

"I'm okay. Hows Ricky" Isaac really wanted to know, he was starting to really like Ricky when his mother was alive she told him, that Brax wasn't a settling down type he would never do the father stuff but he can see that his mother was wrong his dad was a father type he could see it with his brothers and when he is talking to Isaac

Brax was about to tell him how, Ricky was when the lady herself comes walking out of the bathroom all showered and ready for the day Brax winked at her an she knew she had picked the, right clothes Isaac smiled and ran to her and hugged her

"I'm so glad ya okay Ricky I was starting to worry" Isaac muttered to her as he cuddled her again Ricky smiled at Brax who had tears in his eyes Ricky cuddled him back and then picked him up to cuddle him better, Brax saw that an took the lad of her while shaking his head at her

"Ya shouldn't pick him up Ricky" Brax stressed, as he put his son back on his feet Isaac heard his dad an got upset and started crying, making Brax look at him in shock "Oh Isaac it is nothing like that mate, just Ricky is very special cargo at the moment" Brax tried to make his son feel better, now all its done is make him confused

"What why, are ya sick" Isaac cried, as he ran back into Ricky's arms Brax was about to open his mouth an yell at the young lad Ricky saw what he was about to do and she shook her head at him

"No Isaac I'm not ill. Me and ya father need to have a talk with you" Ricky told him while grabbing his hand and leading him to the table

"Don't you think its to early to tell him yet" Brax worried as he stroked Ricky's head as he sat next to her

"No Brax he needs to know" Ricky muttered back as she lied her head on his shoulder Ricky looked at Isaac who was looking at both of them waiting "Well Isaac ya dad and me found out something special. Ya going to have a new baby brother or sister" Ricky muttered happily while holding his hand

Isaac pulled his hand from hers, Isaac looked at Brax who was watching him to see if he would flip or yell or even cry but all he did was stare at Ricky's stomach then pointed

"There's a baby in there" Isaac muttered while, turning his head to try see through the skin Brax had to laugh

"Ye son there, is and I cant wait to meet the baby" Brax whispered while leaning in and sweetly kissing Ricky they pulled away, when Isaac pretended to be sick "So how do you feel about the baby"

"Its cool. Always wanted a sibling" Isaac told them with a very happy smile, the door opened to see Heath and Bianca come through they were like back to normal always happy

"Hey guys how its going" Ricky wondered as she stood up "Want a cupa" Ricky asked as she took out four cups once they nodded

"Ye that would great thanks Ricky. Were good just come over to hang out you all alight" Bianca said as she got baby Harley out, Isaac stood up and came over

"I'm going to have one of them living here soon" Isaac told Bianca with a huge smile Bianca looked at him in shock

"Ya told, them that's great" Bianca yelled making Harley scream, Heath looked at them "I'm sorry Harley, I'm just so happy for your auntie Ricky who's giving you a another cousin to play with" Bianca giggling then out of nowhere they heard a very tiny giggling

Bianca looked around, to find it then she looked down and saw it was Harley, his very first giggle everyone crowed round him Ricky and Brax looked at each other knowing soon it will be them once there baby arrived


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Ricky was under the gazebo watching Brax and Casey trying to sort out the BBQ, it was a funny sight they couldn't get the BBQ right Heath had picked up Darcy and now, the four of them Bianca, Heath, Harley and Isaac were sitting in the pool that Brax and Kyle had set up everyone at the moment seems to be, having fun even Kyle and Bianca who were chilling out in the, hammocks

"Ya enjoying the weather" Ricky heard from he back of her she turned to see a dripping Heath stood there

"Yeah it feels great" Ricky muttered back as she lied her head back, she felt Heath sit next to her

"So how ya talking been pregnant again" Heath, wondered as he put his arms around her Ricky jumped when she felt how set he was and she pulled away

"Its great I'm so happy Heath, Its like nothing I've ever felt before with the first one I was in shock and never got to love it. But with this one I loved it from the second I found out and I'm, so happy Brax is here to love this child with me" Ricky told Heath who was smiling so brightly at her

"never thought id see the day Daryl Braxton been a dad, Its a head spin" Heath laughed making Brax come walking over

"Ya dick, trying to steal my woman" Brax moaned as he sat down next to Ricky andput his arm around her then put his free hand on Ricky's ever growing stomach

Brax knew Ricky had only got to be at least 2 months along but when Brax looks at her stomach it looks like she is, a bit more along then two months Brax and Ricky were going to see the Doctor for a scan next week, and Brax couldn't wait

"Oh ye Brax I'd love to steal ya woman right Ricky. Want to run away with me" Heath laughted Ricky looked up at him an giggled while leaning her head on Brax's chest

"I'd love to Heath. But I don't think Bianca would be happy ya leaving ya kids with her" Ricky giggled again Brax looked down at her kissed her lips

"Looks like we might as well stay" Heath said before letting out a huge laugh, Brax shook his head at him before standing back up and walking to see how Casey was doing eith the food

"Brax get me a burger" Ricky yelled as she stood up to go get a drink and blanket so she could cuddle up on the seat as it had started to get a bit chilly "Isaac come out of the pool hun come get dried and dressed, its starting to cool down now" Ricky yelled to the young one who was looking at little blue Isaac climbed out of the pool and grabbed a towl before running in to get dried "Be cafeful" Ricky said walking after him

"She loves that lad don't she" Casey muttered to Brax who was sorting out the food for Ricky and Isaac, Brax looked up at him and smiled

"Ya she does. I can just image what she's goin to be like when this one arrives and this one is going to have her DNA" Brax muttered back

"Can't wait to see if its a girl or a boy. What do ya want it to be" Kyle wondered as he came over to get some food for him and Phoebe

"As long as its healthy I don't care" Brax told all this brothers who were now all around, it had gotten dark and kinda chilly but not to chilly "Do ya think, we should set up the fire pit" Brax wondered as he looked at everyone

"Ya I think that would be good. Be able to stay out a bit more" Heath muttered while passing the burgers and hot dogs to Bianca who was now dressed and so were Harley and Darcy, Brax passed the burgers to Isaac and Ricky

"Thanks baby" Ricky said while leaning up and giving him a quick kiss, then sat comfortably next Isaac who joined her in the cover with Darcy, Bianca and Harley "Want to come join Phoebe till the lads finish the fire" Ricky yelled to Phoebe who looked a little cold

"That would be ace" Phoebe muttered then took the burger from Kyle and joined them under the covers an watching there men set up the fire

It took them about 20 mins to get everything set up, then Heath, Kyle and Casey went into the house and got a blanket then they sat round the fire then there loved ones joined them, that left Brax, Ricky and Isaac cuddling, for the rest of the night and having a very happy friendly time


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

Its been a week since the BBQ Ricky and Brax were sitting in the doctors office waiting in the nurse to call Ricky's name, they had to leave Isaac with Kyle and Phoebe who were more then happy to watch him.

Ricky was practically jumping in her seat, very excited about finding out about there child Brax put his hand on her stomach and stroked it sweetly

"So Rick how, ya feeling" Brax wondered as he tried to get her to sit more comfortably "Stop fidgeting woman"

"How can I when I need to toilet, and am so excited to see our child" Ricky muttered back Brax let out a huge laugh a few people turned and glared at them

"I should have known ya always jump around when ya need the toilet you have always been the same" Brax said while leaning over and kissing her head just as the nurse called them

"Miss Sharpe" The nurse asked while looking around, Brax stood up while helping Ricky up she was starting to get nervous the nurse smiled at them and led them to the, room for the scan

"Ya doctor will be in soon so just lie down" The nurse told them while closing the door after her, a few mins later the door opened again and Ricky's OBGYN walked in and smiled at the very happy couple

"Well Ricky, its so good to see ya again how have you been keeping. And who is this" The doctor asked

"I've been good, been keeping safe and this handsome man is Daryl Braxton but call him Brax and he is this little ones father" Ricky told her doctor who was still checking out Brax so Ricky reached up and grabbed Brax's face and kissed him showing her doctor he was hers

"Right okay, lets get on with this. Ya weight is right on check this will be a little cold" The doctor said while putting on the blue gel on Ricky's stomach, when it touched her Ricky jumped then again relaxed "Okay so there is the little one" the doctor said then turned on the machine to listen to the heart, when it turned on they heard the heart but also heard an echo Brax and Ricky looked at it hoping to know what that was "Well looks like we have a surprise here. See that there" Doctor muttered, while pointing at something on the screen

"Yeah what is that" Brax wondered while holding Ricky's hand tight praying nothing was wrong with there baby

"That is the second baby" Doctor muttered while printing out a few pictures, Brax and Ricky stared at the screen

"The second baby" Brax muttered in shock, Brax lied his head on Ricky's chest Ricky was in shock but she knew she had to comfort him "I'm a father of three children" Brax muttered into her chest while she stroked his head

"So are they okay" Ricky muttered really worried about her babies

"They are fine. The first one is a little bigger then the second one but they are perfect. Just eat enough now for three, sleep a lot and no stress and ill see you in 2 months to find out the sex" The doctor said while passing Brax the pictures of both babies then cleaning off Ricky's stomach and then showing them to the door

"Well that's a shock wonder how, Isaac going to take it that he will now have two new siblings" Ricky said while climbing into the car and Brax driving them home


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

When they reached home, Brax climbed out first then when to help Ricky out he was going to do everything the doctor said he would be waiting on Ricky hand and foot, from now on its Ricky and his children who he needs to focus on his brothers are now adults when he opened the door to the house everyone was, there excited to find out about the scan Isaac jumped up and ran up to Ricky except Brax grabbed him before he reached her

"Wow buddy, remember be careful of Ricky she is even more special" Brax told Isaac who looked like he was going to cry

"Why" Isaac cried while stuffing his head into Brax's chest, Ricky sat down next Bianca and Phoebe who were jumping to see the scan pictures "Doesn't she like me any more"

"Of course I like you Isaac, no I love you" Ricky said while opening her arms for him, to comfort him Isaac ran out of his fathers arms into the arms of the man, who he now looked at as his mother Ricky kissed his forehead and snuggled him to her chest

"So how, did the scan go" Casey asked as he leaned against the wall, in the kitchen Casey was still feeling like he didn't belong to the family but he couldn't walk out on them they were his family whether he felt like they weren't

"Great Case you should have seen it. It was so beautiful, both of them moving around in sink one was the right size while the other was smaller I think that's a girl to be fair probably takes after her mummy" Brax told everyone while leaning over his son to lovely kiss his Ricky

"Both" Heath muttered while looking at Brax and Ricky "Your having twins" Brax and Ricky looked around the room

"We are" Brax whispered while stroking a very happy Ricky's hair Casey watched feeling sick he missed talking and hanging with Brax and now he's got three kids to deal with he will really be pushed out of the picture

"That's great" Phoebe said as she got off Kyle's lap and when over and cuddled Ricky first while patting her stomach "This is Ur auntie Phoebe cant wait to meet ya" then she went and cuddled Brax "I'm so happy for ya guys" said into his ear then pulled away

"Thanks Phoebe" Ricky said while she moved, over to where Brax was sitting and cuddled into his side Isaac was watching feeling sad

"So Isaac how you feeling about, been a brother to two little babies" Brax wondered, as he pulled his son towards him

"I don't know" Isaac whispered as he shuffled on his feet and looked like he wanted to run away Brax stroked his son's hair

"Come on tell me son" Brax encouraged

"I'm scared. I never thought I would have a sibling never mind two" Isaac muttered "What if you both get sick of me and send me away"

"That will never happen Isaac me and Ricky love you and would never send you away, were family we Braxtons stick together" Brax told his son who was now smiling very wide

"Really" Isaac whispered while cuddling both Brax and Ricky "Then am so excited I cant wait to meet them" Isaac yelled making everyone laugh except Casey who forced a laugh

Ricky pulled out the scan pictures an passed them to Brax not before stroking both of them then laying her hands on her stomach, once Brax had then Heath, Bianca, Kyle, Phoebe and Isaac crowded round to see the pictures

"Ya right man it does look like a girl size" Kyle said as he pointed to the picture, Heath nodded and then pointed to the other picture

"They are going to be cute kids, we Braxtons make cute kids. Cant wait to see ya kids Kyle when you and phoebe have some, an Case man ya kids will be even more cute a mean look at ma boy" Heath laughed making then laugh except Casey but no one noticed

"And Heath no kids for us for a long time" Phoebe said as she stood up and grabbed Kyle's hand "Were off to the restaurant" everyone nodded

"Yeah were off to, were taking Harley surfing" Heath said while hugging Ricky and patting her stomach then grabbed his son and Bianca "Want to come Isaac" He wondered Isaac nodded an kissed Ricky and hugged his dad then they were gone

Brax looked at Casey who was making coffee and food, Ricky nodded to him knowing Brax needed to talk to his brother Ricky stood up and kissed Brax and walked to the bedroom to take a bath, and sleep for a few hours


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

"So how are ya holding up Casey" Brax wondered as he pored himself a cup of coffee, Casey had just finished making a sandwich an went and sat down at the table

"I'm great Brax. Everyone had someone everyone is moving on with there lives" Casey muttered back while taking a sip out of his coffee

"Casey, mate your only young stop wishing ya life away. Ya will have someone I swear I bet in a few months everything will just stop an your will find her but until then be happy with the, family ya have" Brax told him as he nudged Casey who had been watching Brax with an unreadable look

"Ya realise its not that easy right. I keep thinking about Barrett an how he's my father, with the shooting I had something else to focus on an now we know who did it this is all I think about. Brax I don't feel like a belong here no more" Casey whispered as a sob escaped his mouth Brax's heart broke when he started noticing how broken his baby brother really was

"Oh case of course ya belong here with us, we are family ya are my baby brother and always will be no matter about blood Casey, Me, ya, Heath and Kyle we are family now stop having these thoughts you are a Braxton not a Barrett" Brax told as he had grabbed his head and kissed it trying to comfort him, Casey cried a little bit more before pulling away and started eating his food

"Hey Brax" Casey muttered while looking up at his brother how was walking to the bedroom with some food for Ricky "Congrats on the babies am really happy for ya" Brax smiled and messed his hair up then closed the door to the bedroom

Casey was finishing off his sandwich and he felt lighter, he felt like he could smile again maybe Brax was right maybe he did belong here, blood and the bond he had with his family could not be broken never mind who his dad was he put his, plate in the sink an grabbed his phone and went off to walk on the beach to do some surfing

She was walking around with her suitcase dragging after her, she could not believe two years had passed since her mothers death she took a huge breath and walked up to the house she, hadn't seen in a long time she let the breath out an knocked on the door

When Brax got into the bedroom he could see Ricky was just waking up he held up the food he made her, he even put a flower in the glass to make it look special, tears came to Ricky's eyes with the boyfriend duty's he was doing

"All this for little old me" Ricky wondered with a giggled when Brax put the tray on Ricky's lap

"Yeah ya know it, all the best for the love of my life and my beautiful babies" Brax told her as he kissed her forehead an picked up a strawberry an held it up to her lips "I love you baby" Brax whispered then pulled away when a knock was at the door "Ill be right back" Brax jumped off the bed, and opened the door to a huge shock

"Ruby" Brax let out a huge breath "What are you doing here" He wondered while opening the door more so she could come in

"I thought it was about time I bit the bullet and come and visit" Ruby said as she put her bags down and went over an cuddled Brax who she always looked at as a father

"Its so great so see ya. But ya come at a bad moment" Brax muttered trying not to be evil but he really wanted to spend every moment with Ricky an he knew any Min Ricky would be coming out to see who was a the door

"Hows it a bad time Brax its a great time we need to catch up" Ruby said with a huge smile and went an sat on the sofa when Brax looked up he saw Ricky stood at the door looking confused

"Brax who's this" Ricky asked as she rapped her arms around her stomach, Ricky was feeling a little ugly she just woke up an she was in Brax's t-shirt with shorts on an messy hair, Ruby's hair shot up an glared at Ricky who looked shocked

"Yeah Brax who is this" Ruby glared at Ricky even more before she looked at Brax who just wanted to crawl away


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Brax looked at both the woman, wondering which one to answer first he looked at Ricky knowing she needed to be the woman he needed to explain to she already looked scared an upset he knows what this must look like

"Ricky baby, this is Ruby" Brax told her as he stood in front of her, Ricky looked up at him an nodded an sighed "Why don't you go lie back down, ill be In once everything is sorted out" Brax muttered trying to get her out of the room, but Ricky saw through it an shook her head

"I think am going to sit in here I want to be close to ya" Ricky said, Ruby who was watching them in shock let out a snort when she heard what Ricky said

"God your really begging it" Ruby muttered as she walked past them to make a drink, she opened up the cupboard where the coffee use to be only to find tea she held it up "What is going on, ya on a heath streak"

Brax shook his head an took the tea off her, he knew it was Ricky's an she had a thing about her tea an he knew she would have a fit, Brax keeps his coffee else where, Brax opened up the next cupboard an got out the coffee for her

"The tea is Ricky's" Brax muttered as he put it back "So ruby what are you doing here" Brax wondered again as he followed his arms

"I came to spend mom's birthday with you" Ruby whispered with tears falling down her face, Brax looks at Ricky who nodded an waved her hand to tell him to go hug her, Brax did just that

"Ya can stay as long as ya want" Brax whispered into her ear Ruby looked up at him once her tears were gone

"Thanks" Ruby whispered

Casey was walking on the beach, trying to clear his head he was feeling quite happy with himself at the moment an it got even better when he saw his older brother Heath who was trying to teach Isaac how to surf Casey shook his head an ran to were they were

"Hey guys how's it going" Casey wondered as he walked into the sea to join them he had taken off his shirt an put his things he brought with him with Bianca who was feeding Harley he picked up the spare surf board to "Can a join ya"

"Course ya can mate, missed surfing with ya where Brax at" Heath wondered as he got onto the board with Isaac who was getting so excited

"AT the house with Ricky thought id give them space he is really happy isn't he Heath" Casey muttered as a wave hit them

"That he is mate that he is" Heath muttered back with a huge smile "Finally getting the happiness we have all had

Casey nodded an then saw Denny on the beach looking like she was looking for someone so Casey grabbed his board an walked towards "Hey Denny. How are you" Casey asked as he reached her Denny's eyes widened an so did her smile

"OH case I've been looking everywhere for you. I broke up with Chris" Denny muttered to him with the biggest smile, Casey couldn't believe she broke up with him but he is defiantly not complaining

"Ya broke up with him why" Casey wondered hoping she never gets back with him, Denny smiled up at him

"It just isn't there, any more I realised we have nothing in common and I couldn't get ya out of my head, an I also realised if I got ya in my head I shouldn't be with Chris I should be with you" Denny told him

Then she came an stood in front of him, Casey smiled so brightly an grabbed Denny an kissed her so deeply an started thinking _maybe this is what Brax meant about finding her soon I think I've found her_

Heath and Bianca were sitting there watching the new happy couple, Heath smiled at Bianca an whispered into her ear "Young love good on are Case" Bianca nodded an carried on watching


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

Brax was making another, coffee an a cup of tea for Ruby and Ricky ruby still wasn't too happy to be talking about her mother while Ricky was in the room but like Brax told her he loves Ricky an, that is never going to change

"Hey Brax where is Casey at" Ruby wondered as she took the steaming coffee off him, Brax sat down next to a tired Ricky

"He should be a work, or on the beach with Heath" Brax muttered as he stoked Ricky's hair "Babe why don't you go for a lie down its getting late, for you" Brax said while helping her up Ricky leaned down an kissed him

"Love you baby" Ricky told him as she walked to the bedroom, and closed the door behind her Ruby watched her with a glare

"Ruby, she's not a bad lass you just have to get to know her Ricky is so kind, caring stopped more arguments in my life I love her Ruby I moved on with someone who I've known for a very long time. Ruby she will be in my life till am gone so if ya want to be in this family, get use to her" Brax told Ruby in a very serious voice

Ruby was staring at him in shock an was about to comment when the, front door opened an Kyle, Phoebe and Isaac walked in laughing an messing about

"Where you been son. Its past ya bedtime" Brax asked Isaac who was looking like he was about to fall asleep on his feet "Go on mate off to bed, Casey's not back tonight so rooms yas" Brax then messed his hair up an Isaac wondered off yawning

"So where ya all been" Brax asked Kyle who was making to two coffee's then looked at Ruby who was looking at Kyle an Phoebe confused

"We were, having food at the restaurant, Heath an Bianca joined us an we lost track of time he had a great time on the board, he loves the water he's just like us Brax. An our Casey Brax he was lip locking with Denny" Kyle told him while laughing

"Ya been serous. Casey and Denny am well happy for him maybe this will bring him out of his funk" Brax muttered while passing Phoebe her coffee

"Brax who, are these people an that just walked through ya door" Ruby wondered, while crossing her arms an glaring at Phoebe who was staring at Ruby in shock

"Ruby this is my brother, Kyle an she's phoebe Kyle's girlfriend and that young handsome lad is my newly found son" Brax said very proudly

"Ya son" Ruby muttered with a very shocked voice, she also through of him as her father an now she has a new brother

"Ye he's 8 year old, he's great" Brax whispered while looking in the room to see his son fast asleep Kyle smiled at his brother

"He's a real credit to this family" Kyle muttered "Well Brax where going to go bed, we will see you in the morning an I swear we wont make no noisy" Kyle then pulled Phoebe to the bedroom leaving Brax an Ruby alone

"So I guess this what's been going on then, ya got a new girlfriend ya got a new son and ya got a new brother" Ruby growled

"Its not that black an white Ruby. I have known Ricky all my life, she is a huge part of our life now, Isaac was a huge shock but I couldn't do life without him now he's in it and Kyle was another shock a good one though he is awesome" Brax then smiled an stood up "Your still family Ruby if you want to be involved in it then be in it but if not the door is that way" Brax then walked to the bedroom an closed the door to climb into bed with his Ricky


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

Ricky woke up the bright and early next morning she, sat up and felt very sick Ricky loved been pregnant with Brax's baby but she hated been sick, Ricky made it to the bathroom before been sick

Ricky was washing her mouth, out with mouthwash when Brax came through the bathroom door rubbing his eyes he walked up behind her an kissed her forehead

"How ya feeling baby" Brax wondered as he massaged her shoulders while also opening the shower door

"Like crap. I love carrying ya baby Brax but its never letting me keep food down" Ricky muttered to him with tears falling down her face

"Aww baby, Ill ask around an see if I can find some food that you wont throw up." Brax muttered before kneeling in front of Ricky an put his hands on where his child lie "Baby this is daddy. I want you to go easily on mummy we love you so much baby" Brax whispered so lovely to her stomach an kissed it before standing up and cuddling Ricky an pulling her into the shower

Casey and Denny walked through the Braxton door, an saw no one was awake, Casey couldn't believe no one was up Ricky or Phoebe were usually up, Casey looked at Denny with a raised eyebrow

"I through everyone would be up by now. Its after nine" Casey told her as he started walking to kitchen when Ruby comes out "Ruby" Casey asked in shock

"Casey" Ruby yelled and ran into his arms, Casey squeezed her an tried to let her go but Ruby put her arms around his neck and tried kissing him but Casey moved away and towards Denny who looked angry an sad

"Who are you" Denny wondered as she, put her arms around Casey who was still staring at Ruby

"Ruby, were all like family here" Ruby told Denny trying to put one over on Denny thinking the Braxtons care more about Ruby over Denny

"Ye we are like family, here and now Denny is apart of it" Phoebe said as she came out of her an Kyle's bedroom she walked up to Denny an cuddled her "Ya fancy coming baby shopping with me, Bianca, and Ricky"

"Ye that would be great. I need some new clothes anyway" Denny muttered to Phoebe who was now smiling very brightly Ruby was glaring at them when Bianca comes through the front door holding a baby, and an older looking Darcy and a very happy Heath

"Hey girls ready for the day. Ruby what are you doing here" Bianca wondered as she cuddled baby Harley closer to her

"Hi Bianca. Ya know been out of prison a couple of weeks and I through I might come back and visit and it looks like, everyone has moved on with there lives" Ruby muttered sadly as she looked at Denny and Casey who looked so happy

"Everyone moved on Ruby, they ant meant to wait around for you" Ricky said as she came out of her bedroom with Brax following after her Ricky was getting all her hormones an she saw the glares the stares Ruby was giving everyone an she was sick of them

"Ye like I said everyone had moved on. Brax moved on to YOU even after my mother, then Casey moved on to that, and its like Bianca has made new things an forgot about my mother, you didn't even remember the day" Ruby yelled at everyone who was in shock

"Ruby. We have known Ricky for years we are old family friends like I told ya, your mother was a special person to me an Ricky knows how much but, I love Ricky she is pregnant with my child. She has taken Isaac on. I think its time you maybe left, up to you where you go but not in my house" Brax told her in a very serious voice, Ruby was feeling hurt an she nodded an picked up her bag an left but not before Bianca grabbed her arm

"Ya mother will always be in my heart but I needed to move on an so do you" Bianca muttered before walking back inside

Ruby give one last look at the house an decided Bianca was right it was time for a new start, she walked to her mothers grave an laid new flowers down "I love ya mummy an this is goodbye" then she caught a plane out of summer bay


End file.
